blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinocoaster/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Shane Poettcker Miguel Martinez-Joffre 2nd Unit Animation Director Bronwyn Martens Art Director Maurice "Skip" Kimball Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Producers Paddy Kelly Sarah Wall Logan McPherson Production Managers Rashi DeStefano Josh Eckland Associate Producer Victoria Fox Visual Development Manager Erika Bud Audio Manager Robbie Hetzron Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Philip Hayes Stephanie Johnson Executive Assistant Emily Ruderman Production Intern Paulina Orozco Written By Gabe Pulliam Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Veronica Pickett Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Rob Tatgenhorst Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Research Intern Carolina Aldas Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Grey Griffin Reed L. Shannon James Patrick Stuart Jacquez Swanigan Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Talent Coordinator Lyberti Nelson Casting Assistant Molly Miller Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editors Robbie Hetzron Jeff Malinowski Music Collision & It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith It's Blaze Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, John Zuker, and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Maurice Fontenot Tim Prendergast Storyboard Revisionists Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Storyboard Assistant Rebekie Bennington Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Lead Character Designer Casey Sanborn Senior Designers R'John Bernales Francine Delgado Daniella Selmi Designers Ian Moir Daniel Neal Title Card Design Mike Foran Modeling Supervisor Tosh Suo Lead Modeler Christopher French Senior Modelers Alberto Capriolo Christopher Corvelli Hoang Do Lillian Johnson Bradley Kotris Calder Moore Chris Patrick Ezra Petruik Modelers Joe Deng Cristal Shea Aquirre Junior Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Blake Maier Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea Lead Animator Lee Greenwood Senior Animators Anna-Maria Blazs Sarah Koehler Lawrence See-LokLai Gavin MacLean Jeremie Melanson Chanarat Temaismithi Animators Esther Chen SungHyup Cho Jessica Clements Miguel Gamez Nicole Greig Devin Hubbard Sonya Lee Belen Marmaneu Portia Sung Junior Animators Lindsay Booth David Chen Ranjit Dighe Manuel Gomez Matthieu Langolis Dan Mao Jesse Nylund Reeman Presto David Ruiz Kole Sidaway Chirag Tanna Rene Vargas VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artist Monsi Del Rosario Render Wranglers Justin Graham Daniel Hrabarchuk Jay Ko Amiel Lopez Jeffery Rosmer Joel Schmid Jordan Wong Senior Compositor Cameron Craddock Compositors Claire Cheetham Omar Espinosa Parson Liu Mauricio Pampin Heloise Papillon Junior Compositors Chad Rempel Theodore Wittman Annika Zapletal Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Post Production Coordinator Heath Affolter Editor Kiran Sangherr Assistant Editors Paolo Kalalo Rob Levesque IT Manager Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Anthony Delarosa Dick Gao Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Junior Software Developer Jonathan Loubert Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Pipeline Producer Jessica Beisler Pipeline Supervisor Asi Sudai Pipeline Technical Directors Joshua Bretag Jessica Bzonek Nicholas Fowler Wade Howard Jean Mistrot Scott Wilson Michael Wright Production Assistants Moya Hilliam Nick Zurawell Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Production Legal Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Sherry Dunn Marjorie Familiar Si Mei He Pratik Tiki Patel Janice Taylor Director of Production Jonathan Foss Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Tina Chow Jen Dodge Cathy Galeota Chuck Johnson Elly Kramer Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2016 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Dinocoaster episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 3 credits